Honeyworks Series: Love Medicine
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Sequel from 'Good Morning'. Based from Honeyworks's Diagnosis Love Sickness. "Cinta itu memang bagaikan penyakit. Dan aku tau, apa yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu," *Summary absurd* *Mind to read?*


**Alohaa~! Sesuai janji, saya sudah mem-post fict sequel dari 'Good Morning'~! Saya senang jika banyak yang suka fict itu yang juga merupakan fict Honeyworks saya yang pertama. Saya juga lagi doki-doki juga nih dengan kisah Halilintar dan Yaya *Lha, bukannya situ yang nulis?***

 **Dan tentu saja, fict ini juga saya buat berdasarkan video Honeyworks. Kali ini video yang saya ambil adalah music video berjudul Diagnosis Love Sickness yang dinyanyikan oleh Tomatsu Haruka-san dan Megpoid Gumi untuk versi vocaloid.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Monsta, Diagnosis Love Sickness milik Honeyworks, dan fict ini hanya untuk hiburan semata**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pair: Halilintar x Yaya**

 **Warning: AU, Teen!Chara, gaje, alur berantakan, bit OOC, humor krispi(?), sudut pandang berubah-ubah, dsb…**

 **That's all, Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Hah…" aku menghela napas kemudian segera menyembunyikan kepalaku di antara lipatan lenganku di atas meja perpustakaan. Kepalaku agak pusing karena baru saja membaca sebuah buku psikologi cinta setebal hampir 5 cm.

Yah…alasan kenapa aku membacanya, jelas saja karena aku sendiri kesulitan mendekati Halilintar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membaca ini dulu. Tapi memang, semuanya tidaklah semudah itu.

Aku kembali memandangi sampul buku berwarna pink dengan beberapa pernak pernik hati tersebut dengan lesu kemudian menopang daguku. Kata-kata Ying selalu terngiang dipikiranku.

Benar, mau sampai kapan aku memendam perasaanku ini? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan lebih dulu. Berhasil atau tidaknya itu adalah urusan belakang.

Yang terpenting adalah, aku sudah mau mencoba dulu karena aku pikir hanya berdiam diri menunggu keajaiban datang itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

.

.

.

 _Third Person's POV_

Drrrttt…drrrttt…drrrttt…

"Ah, sudah lonceng masuk ya…?"

Yaya yang sedaritadi melamunkan cara untuk melakukan pendekatan segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, II-C Class

"Huh…" setelah mendudukkan dirinya, Yaya mendesah dan kembali menopang dagunya.

Meskipun sudah membaca buku petunjuk tentang cinta berulang kali, Yaya sama sekali belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk setidaknya bisa lebih dekat dengan Halilintar.

Memang, semenjak insiden payung hari itu, jarak antara Yaya dan Halilintar sudah sedikit menipis. Tapi hal itu tidak sebaik kedengarannya. Itu sebabnya jika tidak segera bertindak, bisa saja Yaya akan menyesali semua itu pada akhirnya nanti.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 4.15.P.M

 _Yaya's POV_

Hari ini aku pulang sendirian, karena Ying sama sekali tidak kelihatan hari ini. Aku jadi ingin tau kemana dia sepanjang periode sekolah ini.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, tapi aku masih bersandar di dekat gerbang sekolah dengan mata yang terus menjelajahi isi buku psikologi yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan tersebut.

Sebenarnya aku kurang paham dengan isinya.

Ada yang menyarankan aku membuatkan bekal untuknya, tapi saat aku menawarkannya pada Ying, gadis Cina itu malah panik dan berkata tidak usah.

Terus yang benar mana dong?

Aduh…lama-lama rambutku bisa rontok nih…sejujurnya selama seminggu ini yang aku lakukan hanya membaca buku saja, tanpa melakukan suatu kemajuan sekali. Payah…

"Sedang apa kau?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan reflek langsung memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas yang tersampir di pundakku. Dengan sedikit gugup aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan makin salah tingkah karena melihat pemuda itu kini berdiri di sampingku.

Topi dan jaket hitam bermotif petir merahnya masih seperti biasa-seperti biasa membuatku terpesona maksudnya. Tatapannya juga masih sama datarnya, namun kali ini tersirat sedikit rasa penasaran karena tidak biasanya memang aku masih berdiri di depan sekolah sementara lonceng pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu.

"O-oh…h-hai, Halilintar. A-aku…aku hanya sedang malas saja pulang cepat. Ehehehehe…" aku menjawab kikuk dengan jawaban yang mungkin paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar.

"Oh…" Halilintar hanya bergumam pelan dengan kedua tangan di masukkan kedalam saku jaket.

Aku sedikit heran, karena Halilintar sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pergi.

"Anu…tidak pulang bersama Taufan dan Gempa?" aku angkat bicara setelah Halilintar sudah tidak lagi bersuara.

"Mmm…Taufan pergi karaoke bersama teman-teman clubnya. Gempa ada les tambahan pelajaran sejarah, dan Ochobot pergi ke rumah temannya yang ulang tahun," aku tertegun karena Halilintar berbicara cukup panjang-sungguh jarang mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini.

Dan perasaan aku nggak bertanya soal Ochobot, tapi aku berencana untuk menanyakannya sih.

"A-anu…umm…" ayolah, Yaya! Saat ini Halilintar ada di hadapanmu! Katakan sesuatu dong!

"Mau pulang?" aku kembali tertegun karena Halilintar kembali bersuara.

Halilintar sama sekali tidak menanyakan kenapa aku tidak pulang bersama Ying, tapi…apa barusan tadi Halilintar mengajakku pulang bersama?

"U-umm…" aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Dan siapa sangka? Halilintar juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan mensejajarkan posisinya denganku.

Ugh…aku mulai gugup sekarang.

Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ini adalah kali kedua aku pulang bersama Halilintar semenjak hari itu, tapi tetap saja…aku gugup setengah mati sekarang!

.

.

.

 _Halilintar's POV_

Aku menelan ludah, barusan tadi aku mengajaknya pulang bersama kan?

Aku terkejut dia bisa menyadari maksud dari pertanyaanku itu. Tapi syukurlah, karena seandainya dia tidak menyadarinya, aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan yang pas untuk memberitaukan maksud ucapanku itu.

Ini adalah kali kedua kami pulang bersama semenjak insiden payung memalukan itu, tapi tetap saja…aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk membuka mulut.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku melirik sedikit ke arah gadis berhijab pink disebelahku yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Apa dia keberatan menerima ajakanku pulang bersama?

Yah…jika dibandingkan dengan Taufan yang pandai berbasa-basi atau Gempa yang merupakan Ketua OSIS yang sudah jelas bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik, aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memecah keheningan.

Sebentar, kenapa pikiranku mulai ngawur begini?

Uh…aku pusing.

Aku jadi seperti orang sakit saja.

Atau aku memang sedang sakit?

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi jika diibaratkan, aku mungkin seperti seorang pasien yang sudah rawat inap dan hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh Yaya yang…memakai seragam perawat, sedang tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang menenteng sebuah suntikan raksasa.

Akh! Apa-apaan pikiranku ini?!

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih…?

Aku kembali melirik ke arah Yaya yang masih saja diam dan kali ini sibuk menekan-nekan ponselnya.

Jika memang benar aku sedang jatuh cinta padanya…aku bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

Cinta itu benar-benar penyakit.

.

.

.

 _Third Person's POV_

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku, Halilintar," akhirnya Yaya bersuara setelah sepanjang jalan saling terdiam.

"Umm. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu," Halilintar mengangguk samar, dan segera berbalik, tidak menghiraukan ucapan "Sampai jumpa besok," dari Yaya.

Setelah Halilintar tak lagi tampak di jalanan, Yaya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

Next Day, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.10.A.M

 _Yaya's POV_

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasku, dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, sesekali aku meraba penjepit rambutku yang aku pasang di pinggir kerudungku.

"Ah…" saat baru mau membuka pintu, aku kebetulan berpapasan dengan Halilintar yang juga baru saja sampai.

"S-selamat pagi," sapaku dengan kikuk.

Halilintar memandangiku sebentar, kemudian menganggukkan kepala samar dan akhirnya membuka pintu kelas dan masuk mendahuluiku.

Aku mendesah, menurut buku yang aku baca, penampilan itu penting agar orang yang kita suka menyadari keberadaan kita.

Aku sudah mengganti jepit rambut bunga yang biasa aku pakai dengan jepit rambut berbentuk hati berwarna pink yang lebih besar.

Tapi harusnya aku menyadarinya, mana mungkin Halilintar akan memperhatikan penampilan seseorang, apalagi orang yang belum lama ini dekat dengannya-sebenarnya tidak sedekat itu juga.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan memilih untuk duduk dan memikirkan apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan agar setidaknya Halilintar bisa menyadari perasaanku.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 11.00.A.M

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, setelah merapikan buku-buku pelajaranku, aku segera beranjak menuju kantin untuk makan siang bersama Ying dan Ochobot seperti biasa.

Aku sudah menyerah mengenai masalah penampilan. Banyak yang memuji jepit rambut baruku hari ini, tapi aku pikir itu tidak akan sama jika bukan 'dia' yang mengatakannya.

"Yaya," aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatap Halilintar dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mencoba tenang.

"Katakan pada Ochobot, dia tidak perlu membawa bekalnya padaku. Kalo dia sudah terlanjur membuatnya, berikan saja pada Gempa," aku mengangguk mengerti, meski kurang paham kenapa tiba-tiba Halilintar meminta bekalnya diberikan saja ke Gempa. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

"O iya…"

Aku kembali menatap Halilintar yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jepit rambut yang bagus,"

Deg!

A-astaga!

Detak jantungku berpacu lebih cepat nih…apalagi melihat tatapannya yang meski terlihat tidak berekspresi, tapi aku bisa tau tatapan matanya sedikit melembut.

"U-umm…m-makasih," aku menyahut dengan gugup kemudian segera keluar dari kelas sebelum jantungku meledak.

Duh, meski bukan yang pertama mengatakannya, ucapannya dan tatapannya itu…sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku luluh. Aduh…aku merasa panas sekarang.

Dalam perjalanan aku terus memikirkan ucapan Halilintar. Meski terkesan biasa saja, tapi jika yang mengucapkan itu adalah Halilintar, rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Ya, silahkan nilai aku lebay tapi itu kenyataannya.

Meski Halilintar tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku benar-benar senang dengan yang dia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Uh, aku tiba-tiba teringat film aksi yang aku tonton bersama Ying beberapa hari lalu.

Rasanya aku ini seperti seorang polisi yang mengejar pencuri yang baru saja mencuri sesuatu yang luar biasa penting namun sayangnya, pencuri itu terlalu lihai bersembunyi sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu polisi yang serius ingin menangkapnya…dan aku merasa posisiku dengan Halilintar sama dengan itu.

Rasanya aku jadi malu dengan ucapanku sendiri. Yah…tapi sekali-sekali membiarkan imajinasimu menjadi sedikit liar bukanlah hal yang buruk kan?

Hah…sudahlah, aku sudah seperti orang yang tidak waras saja.

Dan itu semua karena cinta.

Ya, cinta itu memang benar-benar penyakit.

.

.

.

 _Halilintar POV_

SMA Pulau Rintis, 11.30.A.M

Aku merasa bosan. Hari ini adalah kedua kalinya guru kimia tidak masuk.

Minggu lalu karena urusan keluar kota, kali ini absen tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Serius, dia itu niat jadi guru apa enggak sih?

Ah…aku harusnya bukan focus ke situ.

Sebenarnya moodku mendadak _down_ sekarang karena apa yang barusan aku lihat.

Uh, iya…di depan kelas aku melihat Yaya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan si Wakil Ketua OSIS sok keren bernama Fang.

Iya, dia memang populer dan ditambah lagi setidaknya dia lebih pandai dalam urusan wanita selain aku.

Tapi tetap saja, bukan salahku jika aku merasa ingin sekali melempar wajah mata empatnya itu keluar jendela.

Sial…aku seperti termakan kata-kata Taufan sekarang.

Baiklah, yang ini juga salahnya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghajarnya kali ini.

.

.

.

8.30.P.M

 _Yaya POV_

Aku menghela napas kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk pink milikku.

Tadi aku sempat minta saran dari Fang tentang bagaimana caranya menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang kita suka, mengingat Fang itu sudah berpengalaman banyak dalam masalah asmara.

Tapi…apa-apaan kata-kata Fang itu?

Dia bilang sebagai perempuan aku lebih baik diam saja dan tunggu apa yang akan 'dia' katakan, kalo seandainya itu cowok lain mungkin aku masih bisa mengerti, tapi Halilintar yang sedang aku bicarakan ini, jadi aku rasa tidak mungkin.

Tapi mungkin ucapan Fang ada benarnya…jika aku mendekatinya, bisa jadi gossip tidak jelas akan bermunculan mengingat betapa banyaknya penggemar rahasia kakak Ochobot tersebut.

"Bodoh…aku tau laki-laki itu tidak peka, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mengharapkanmu…?" tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan kalimat yang sejak tadi tertahan di tenggorokanku.

Tatapan mataku kemudian beralih ke arah sebuah gantungan di belakang pintu, tempat payung berwarna soft pink itu digantung.

Benar, karena payung itu semuanya jadi begini.

Dulu aku memendam perasaanku padanya dalam-dalam tanpa ada niat untuk menggalinya.

Tapi berkat payung itu, aku berpikir mungkin masih ada kesempatan…sekalipun perasaanku ini hanyalah cinta sepihak, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencoba.

Beberapa orang gadis di sekolahku pernah berkata bahwa cinta sepihak itu menarik, tapi bagiku itu sama sekali tidak.

Rasanya menyakitkan, sekalipun aku tidak pernah tau seperti apa perasaan Halilintar padaku, tapi aku yakin bahwa Halilintar pasti tidak peduli padaku.

Aku berdiri dan meraih payung yang tergantung di samping pintu kamarku tersebut dan memeluknya.

Benar, payung ini pernah 'menginap' di rumah Halilintar selama seminggu, dan aku penasaran, apa saja yang payung ini lakukan di rumah Halilintar.

Entah dapat pencerahan darimana, aku memutuskan untuk meluruskan semuanya.

Aku dan Halilintar mungkin bisa saling mengenal karena sekelas semenjak kelas satu, tapi aku mensyukuri hal itu karena akhirnya aku bisa menemukan cinta pertamaku.

Dan aku akan mengenalnya lebih dekat, lebih dekat, hingga setidaknya aku bisa menjadi teman baginya.

.

.

.

 _Next Day, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.00.A.M_

 _Halilintar POV_

Setelah berpisah dengan Taufan dan Gempa yang sudah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, aku segera melanjutkan perjalananku menemani Ochobot menuju kelasnya.

"Kak,"

Aku bisa mendengar Ochobot memanggilku, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menyahut dan mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" aku melongo mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang setahun lebih muda dariku tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanyaku mencoba tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Umm…hanya ingin tau saja. Kak Halilintar sedang menyukai seseorang kan?" tebak Ochobot dengan seulas senyum manis-yang tampak menyebalkan bagiku.

Sial, bagaimana dia bisa tau?

Apa tingkah lakuku belakangan ini tampak jelas seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Hihihi, dilihat dari perilaku Kakak, sepertinya rasanya menyenangkan," ucap Ochobot lagi.

"Diamlah, atau kau aku tinggal sendirian," ucapku dengan ketus dan hanya di tanggapi dengan kikikkan kecil dari Ochobot.

Apa-apaan…sejak kapan anak ini tau tentang cinta?

O iya, baru-baru ini Gempa menyatakan perasaan padanya ya?

Yah…tergantung alurnya, tapi sedikit banyak aku berharap Ochobot menerimanya.

Mendapat adik ipar seperti Gempa mungkin…tunggu dulu!

Aku ngomong apa sih?!

Hah…cinta benar-benar penyakit yang merepotkan…

.

.

.

 _Yaya POV_

Aku duduk di bangkuku sambil menopang daguku.

Hmm…apa yang akan aku lakukan ya?

Aku memang bertekad untuk menjadi lebih akrab dengan Halilintar, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Sesungguhnya aku jarang berinteraksi sedekat itu dengan laki-laki, dan sepertinya dampak negatifnya ada disini.

Ayolah! Kau jangan menyerah, Yaya!

Setidaknya jadilah lebih akrab dengannya…dan buat dia menyadari perasaanmu!

Aku berkali-kali menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras sampai membuat perhatian hampir seisi kelas tertuju padaku.

Untunglah Halilintar belum datang.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 11.00.A.M

Jam istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Ying dan Ochobot kali ini.

Yah…bisa dibilang, aku mau curhat.

Aku benar-benar gagal paham bagaimana caranya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Halilintar.

Aku baru saja beranjak menuju pintu kelas, dan entah bagaimana bisa bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang juga mau keluar kelas.

 _Third Person POV_

"Umm…" tanpa sengaja keduanya bertatapan, dan tidak ada diantara mereka yang mau memulai percakapan.

"Hari ini..." Halilintar mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Gadis-gadis merepotkan disana pasti akan mengerumuniku lagi. Perutku tidak berkapasitas cukup untuk memakan semua bekal pemberian mereka jadi…" Halilintar berbicara sambil membuang muka sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau mau aku menemanimu?" tebak Yaya.

"B-bukan! Y-yah…kalo kau tidak mau…aku juga tidak akan memaksa…" gumam Halilintar dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya, tapi sepertinya Yaya tidak menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati," ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum manis.

Halilintar semakin salah tingkah melihat senyumnya itu, dan dengan cepat kembali memasang tampang stay cool dan beranjak duluan keluar kelas.

"Hey! Tunggu aku," Yaya buru-buru berlari menyusul Halilintar-yang sesungguhnya tidak sedang berlari menuju kantin.

.

.

.

 _Yaya POV_

Sekarang aku kembali dag dig dug, ini kesempatanku!

Tunggu apa lagi?

Ayolah, ini saatnya. Katakan sesuatu…

"H-h-halilintar…"

Bagus, kenapa suaraku terdengar aneh begini?

Aku melihat Halilintar menoleh ke arahku, masih dengan tampang _stoic_ nya seperti biasa.

"A-anu…semenjak hari dimana kau mengembalikan payung padaku itu…" aku bisa melihat alis Halilintar terangkat sebelah, sepertinya dia menantikan lanjutan dari ucapanku.

"A-aku…sempat berpikir…a-apa…setidaknya kita bisa…menjadi teman…?" aku mengatakannya!

Sekarang…tinggal menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan…

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Aku tersentak mendengar respon dari Halilintar.

Apa…dia tidak mau berteman dengan gadis sepertiku? Kalo itu benar…sepertinya harapanku hanya akan sampai disini.

"Aku pikir kau mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting," aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan terkejut karena saat ini aku bisa melihat Halilintar yang menatap lurus kedepan, dengan kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat.

Senyum itu tidak lebar memang, tapi bagiku itu senyum paling manis yang pernah aku lihat.

"Memangnya kau pikir selama ini aku menganggapmu apa?" ucapan retoris sedikit menyiratkan rasa geli dari Halilintar mendadak membuatku merasa malu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi, aku rasa Ying dan Ochobot sedang menunggumu," tukas Halilintar kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku menatap pemuda bertopi hitam merah tersebut sebentar kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Kalo begitu ayo lebih cepat, karena aku yakin Taufan dan Gempa juga sedang menunggumu," ucapku dan entah mendapat keberanian darimana segera menarik lengan pemuda berjaket motif merah tersebut.

"Oy…" Halilintar tampak tak suka karena aku baru saja menyentuh tangannya, tapi aku tidak memusingkannya.

Kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku dan Halilintar bisa menjadi lebih dekat itu membuatku lebih dari sekedar merasa senang.

Selain itu…sekarang aku berpikir mungkin masih ada harapan untukku dengan Halilintar.

Ya, sesungguhnya aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman baginya.

Aku akan berusaha menjadi gadis yang dia sukai, lihat saja!

Entah bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seberani ini, tapi pasti semuanya karena perasaan ini.

Cinta memang benar-benar penyakit, tapi disaat yang sama, cinta juga yang menjadi obatnya.

Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Halilintar.

Mungkin belum sekarang, tapi aku ingin sekali dia mengetahui perasaanku.

Tunggu, aku bukan ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku akan mengatakannya.

Ya, aku pasti akan mengatakannya suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 ***Jambak rambut* Gyaaa! Maafkan saya yang telat post sequelnya dan hasil yang juga tidak memuaskan ini! *gelindingan* Saya memang bilang akan memberikan sequel, tapi saya tidak bilang hanya satu kan kan kan? *plak!* jadi kisah Halilintar dan Yaya masih akan berlanjut, sampai mana? Ya, sampai saya kehabisan ide *di gevlak*.**

 **Saya juga baru nyadar, kayaknya fict Honeyworks series saya alurnya ngebut semua ya? Hahaha…maaf ya, karena saya mengikuti alur dari video berdurasi 3-4 menitan saja. Jadi maaf kalo ngebut, semoga readers bisa mengerti jalan ceritanya ya.**

 **Karena sequel HaliYa udah, berarti selanjutnya another story TauYing, terus sequel GemOcho. Hayo…readers maunya Ochobot terima atau tolak aja pernyataan cintanya Gempa~? *di hantam Giga* ngomong-ngomong, ucapan terakhir Yaya itu saya kutip dari quotes nya Kagami Taiga di Kuroko no Basuke yang berbunyi: "Kita tidak ingin menjadi yang terbaik, tapi kita akan menjadi yang terbaik!" kyaaa! Itu quotes favorit saya! *Gaadayangnanya***

 **Satu lagi, fict ini nggak akan ada Another Story ya, karena video aslinya juga gitu, makanya POV Halilintar dan Yaya saya gabungin menjadi satu fict. Tapi untuk sequel yang lain yah…tergantung sih.**

 **Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian melalui kotak review ya. Fict HaliYa yang sebelumnya kayaknya banyak yang suka, dan saya penasaran apakah sequelnya juga bagus? Atau malah tambah jelek? Silahkan berikan komentar kalian, tapi ampun jangan flame ya… *sujud sujud***

 **Ahahahaha…baiklah, sampai sini saja bacotan saya yang nggak ada penting-pentingnya, sampai jumpa lagi di fict selanjutnya! Jaa ne~~~! ^^**

 **Review~?**


End file.
